memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek: Generations (Créditos)
Actores: Protagonistas: *Patrick Stewart: Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes: Comandante William Riker *Brent Spiner: Teniente Comandante Data *LeVar Burton: Teniente Comandante Geordi LaForge *Michael Dorn: Teniente Comandate Worf *Gates McFadden: Comandante Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis: Comandante Deanna Troi *Malcolm McDowell: Doctor Tolian Soran *James Doohan: Capitán Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *Walter Koenig: Comandante Pavel Chekov *William Shatner: Capitán James T. Kirk *Whoopi Goldberg: Guinan (no acreditada) Elenco: *Alan Ruck: Capitán John Harriman *Jacqueline Kim: Alférez Demora Sulu *Jenette Goldstein: Oficial de Ciencias USS Enterprise-B *Thomas Kopache: Oficial de Comunicaciones USS Enterprise-B *Glenn Morshower: Navegante USS Enterprise-B *Tim Russ: Teniente USS Enterprise-B *Tommy Hinkley: Periodista *John Putch: Periodista *Christine Jansen: Periodista *Michael Mack: Alférez Hayes *Dendrie Taylor: Teniente Farrell *Patti Yasutake: Enfermera Alyssa Ogawa *Granville Ames: Jefe de Transporte *Henry Marshall: Oficial de Seguridad *Brittany Parkyn: Niña con Osito *Majel Barrett: Voz de la Computadora *Barbara March: Lursa *Gwynyth Walsh: B'etor *Rif Hutton: Guardia Klingon *Brian Thompson: Navegante Klingon *Marcy Goldman: Sobreviviente El-Aurian *Jim Krestalude: Sobreviviente El-Aurian *Judy Levitt: Sobreviviente El-Aurian *Kristopher Logan: Sobreviviente El-Aurian *Gwen Van Dam: Sobreviviente El-Aurian *Kim Braden: Esposa de Jean-Luc Picard *Christopher James Miller: René Picard *Matthew Collins: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard *Mimi Collins: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard *Thomas Alexander Dekker: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard *Madison Eginton: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard *Olivia Hack: Hijo de Jean-Luc Picard *Cameron: Alférez Kellogg (no acreditada) *Tracee Cocco: Alférez Jae (no acreditado) *Tarik Ergin: Técnico Médico (no acreditado) *Stewart Lew: Tripulante en el Ten Forward (no acreditado) *Lynn Salvatori: Antonia (no acreditada) Coordinador de Dobles: *Bud Davis Dobles: *John Nowak *Don Pulford *Randy Hall *Bernie Pock *Patricia Tallman *Erik Stabenau *Michael Haynes Escritores: Basada en "Star Trek", creado por: *Gene Roddenberry Historia: *Rick Berman *Ronald D. Moore *Brannon Braga Guión: *Ronald D. Moore *Brannon Braga Supervisora de Guión: *Judi Brown Producción: Producción Ejecutiva: *Bernie Williams Productor: *Rick Berman Co-Productor: *Peter Lauritson Casting: *Junie Lowry-Johnson *Ron Surma Mánager Unidad de Producción: *Bernie Williams *Robert Grand Asistentes de Producción: *Lisa J. Bloch *Brian Mannis *Jamie Cohen *Megan Hickey *Penny Juday *Linda King *Michael Williams Dirección: Dirección General: *David Carson Primeros Asistentes de Dirección: *Yudi Bennett *Chris Soldo Segundo Asistente de Dirección: *Daniel Silverberg Segundo Asistente de Dirección Adicional: *Arlene Fukai Director de Fotografía: *John A. Alonzo Primeros Asistentes de Fotografía: *Gregory W. Smith *Jeffrey P. Greeley *Alan Gitlin *Mike May Segundos Asistentes de Fotografía: *Jorge Sanchez *David Goldstein Operadores de Cámara: *Pernell Youngblood Tyus *Krishna Rao Operador de Steadicam: *George J. Billinger III Editor: *Peter E. Berger Asistentes de Edición: *John Coniglio *Marty November *Jonathan Cates Corte de Negativo: *Theresa Repola Mohammed Sincronización de Color: *Terry Haggar Música y Sonido: Música: *Dennis McCarthy Música de Serie "Star Trek", Creada por: *Alexander Courage Orquestación: *Dennis McCarthy *Mark McKenzie *William Ross *Brad Warnaar *Dennis Yurosek Conductor de Orquesta: *Carl Fortina Preparación Musical: *Bob Bornstein Estudio de Grabación: *'Paramount Pictures - Scoring Stage M' Banda de Sonido Editada por: *GNP Crescendo Records Edición Musical: *Stephen M. Rowe Mezcla de Grabación: *Robert Fernandez Supervisor de Edición de Sonido: *James W. Wolvington Editores de Sonido: *Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita *Jon Johnson *Sean P. Callery *Jeffrey L. Sandler Asistentes de Edición de Sonidos: *Thomas Small *Lance Laurienzo *Scott G. G. Haller Supervisor de Edición de Diálogos: *Joseph A. Ippolito Editores de Diálogos: *Raoul *Gloria D'Alessandro *Richard Corwin Supervisor de Edición ADR: *Becky Sullivan Editores ADR: *Micholas Korda *Lee Lemont Supervisor de Edición de Efectos de Sonido: *Pamela Bentkowski Edición de Efectos de Sonido: *James Likowski *Jaffrey R. Payne Mezcla de ADR: *Bob Baron Mezcla de Efectos de Sonido: *Randy Singer Creación de Efectos de Sonido: *Ken Dufva *David Lee Fein Casting de Voces: *Barbara Harris Mezcla de Grabación: *Chris Jenkins *Mark Smith *Adam Jenkins Edición de Sonido Digital: *'Paramount Pictures' Provisorio: Costume Designer Robert Blackman Production Designer Herman Zimmerman Industrial Light & Magic Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Visual Effects Supervisor Ronald B. Moore Special Make-up Effects Designed and Supervised by Michael Westmore Production Supervisor Michelle Wright Art Director Sandy Veneziano Set Decorator John M. Dwyer Set Designers Robert Fechtman Ron Wilkinson Dianne Wager Scenic Art Supervisor Michael H. Okuda Illustrator John Eaves Still Photographer Elliott S. Marks Chief Lighting Technician Stuart Spohn Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Frank X. Valdez III Blue Screen Rigging Electrician Scott McKnight Lighting Technicians Jesse Tango James R. Renfro First Company Grip Robert E. Griffith Second Company Grips Joseph Dianda Scott Mayhugh Dolly Grip John W. Harmon II Sound Mixer Thomas D. Causey Boom Operator Joseph F. Brennan Cable Person Richard Kite Special Effects Supervisor Terry D. Frazee Special Effects Assistants Donald L. Frazee Logan Frazee Eugene Crum Greg Curtis Donald E. Meyers, Jr. Make-Up Artist for Mr. Shatner Brian McManus Make-Up Artists June Haymore Gil Mosko Debbie Zoller Key Hair Stylist Joy A. Zapata Hair Stylists Carolyn L. Alias Patricia Miller Laura Connolly Property Master Douglas I. Fox Assistant Property Master Bill Cancienne Leadperson William K. Dolan Property Persons Bob Dutton Bill Belt Joe Pinkos Scenic Artists Denise Okuda Alan Kobayashi Anthony Fredrickson Doug Drexler Costume Supervisor Elena Del Rio Key Costumer Tom Siegel Costumers Camille Argus Matthew A. Hoffman David Roesler Jamie Thomas Location Manager Christine Bonnem Assistant Location Manager Diane Friedman Production Coordinator Kelley Wood Assistant Production Coordinator Gerald J. Frasco Construction Coordinator Thomas J. Arp Construction Foreperson Larry E. Clark Labor Foreperson Aaron Rockler Production Painter Gary A. Clark Greensperson Paul Clark Extras Casting by Central Casting Assistant to Mr. Berman Kristine Fernandez Assistant to Mr. Carson Victoria Wilson Assistant to Mr. Williams Carolyn M. Dahm Assistants to Mr. Lauritson Dawn Velazquez Cheryl Gluckstern Assistant to Mr. Stewart Jackie Edwards Production Auditor Tim L. Pearson Assistant Production Auditor Debbie Tieman Unit Publicist Don Levy Video Consultant Liz Radley Video Playback Supervisor Joseph A. Unsinn III Video Playback Operator Larry Markhart Transportation Coordinator Gaston Veilleux Transportation Captain Steve Brodsky Craft Service William Nuzzo First Aid Harold Fowler Caterers Home on the Range Horse Wrangler Denny Allan Cat by Critters of the Cinema Rocket Propulsion by Aerotech, Inc. Main Title Design Dan Curry Special Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A division of Lucas Digital Ltd. Visual Effects Co-Supervisor Alex Seiden Visual Effects Producer Roni McKinley Visual Effects Art Director Bill George Computer Graphics Supervisor John Schlag Visual Effects Coordinators Alia Almeida Agha Ginger Theisen Computer Graphics Sequence Supervisor Bart Giovannetti Computer Graphics Artists Joel Aron Barbara Brennan Donald S. Butler Rob Coleman Scott Frankel Peg Hunter Henry LaBounta Stewart W. Lew Mary McCulloch Pat Myers Barbara L. Nellis Doug Smythe Ben Snow Laurence Treweek Dennis Turner Habib Zargarpour Concept Designer Mark Moore Visual Effects Editor Michael McGovern Visual Effects Camera Operator Patrick Sweeney Visual Effects Camera Assistants Kate O'Neill Joe Biggins Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician Michael Olague Model Supervisor John Goodson Model Department Supervisor Jeff Olson Chief Model Makers Lorne Peterson Jon Foreman Larry Tan Steve Gawley Brian Gernand Model Makers Mark Anderson Charlie Bailey Michael Cummins Ciovanni Donovan Nelson Hall Michael Lynch Scott McNamara Richard Miller Chris Reed Kim Smith Tony Sommers Steve Walton Howie Weed Digital Matte Artists Bill Mather Yusei Uesugi Miniature Crash Sequence Photography Unit Director of Photography Kim Marks Stage Manager Edward Hirsh First Assistant Photographer Pat McArdle Key Rigging Technician Dave Heron Effects Riggers Geoff Heron Joseph Fulmer First Company Grip Dick Dova Grip Carl Assmus Camera Engineer Duncan Sutherland Supervising Stage Technician Pat Fitzsimmons Optical Supervisor Bruce Vecchitto CG Software Developer Zoran Kacic-Alesic Scanning Supervisor Joshua Pines Scanning Operator Mike Ellis Optical Line-Up Tim Geideman CG Technical Assistants Chris Chaplin Michael Min Systems Support Specialist Ken Corvino CG Production Assistant John Stillman Production Assistant Margaret Lynch Payroll Supervisor Sylte Executive in Charge of Production Patricia Blau ILM President Jim Morris Digital Visual Effects by CIS, Hollywood Visual Effects Producer C. Marie Davis Digital Compositing Supervisor Don Lee Digital Compositors Steve Bowen Danny Mudgett Associate Digital Compositors Ernie Camacho Selena Cornish Lenny Forher Visual Effects Editor Karey Maltzahn Creative Supervisor Computer Imaging Joni Jacobson Computer Imaging Supervisor Dawn Guinta Digital Compositors/Artists Peter Koczera Andrew Mumford Digital Artists Larry Gaynor Gregory Oehler Technical Supervisor Bill Feightner Computer Systems Engineer Dick Caine Computer Programmer Jim Ryan Computer System Administrator Vinh Ly Digital Film Recording by EFilm Technical Supervisor Richard Moc Editor John Partle Operators Peter Moc David M. St. Clair Production Coordinator Tripp Hudson Special Visual Effects by Santa Barbara Studios Effects Supervisor John Grower Producer Bruce Jones Animation Supervisor Eric Guaglione Animators Ron Moreland Mark Wendell Will Rivera Chalermpon "Yo" Poungpeth Systems Manager Kathi Samec Additional Optical Effects Titles and Opticals Pacific Title Digital Composites The Post Group Photo Chemical Composites Jeff Matakovich Matte Painting Illusion Arts, Inc. Soundtrack Album available on TM & Copyright © MCMXCIV by Paramount Pictures Corporation All Rights Reserved Color by Deluxe® Sound by Todd A-O Studios Filmed in ______________® | __________ | | | ______ | | | Panavision | | |________| | |____________| D I G I T A L #############® #### # ###### #/ ^ #/ /# # ## # ##\ \# #\ #\ #\ /# ############# S O U N D in selected theatres _ _ | \/ | |_/\_| Spectral Recording Dolby® Stereo D I G I T A L bitty print Special Thanks To Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority and the Lady Washington Special Artwork provided by The Philip Edgerly Agency The Nettman Camera Remote Systems by Matthews Studios Electronics, Inc. Burbank, Ca. TFT LCD Color Monitors provided by Sharp Electronics Corporation USA & Japan Shockwave Entertainment Stete of Nevada Department of Conservation and Natural Resources, Division of State Parks Valley of Fire State Park Nevada Film Commission U.S. Forest Service Kern County Board of Trade City of Pasadena Akela Crane Public Missiles Ltd. Jeri Taylor Dan Dickman Gary Rimbey James Van Over Delmore Schwartz "Dreams Begin Responsibilities" ©1978 by New Directions Pub. Corp. used by permission of New Directions This Picture Made under No. 33119 the Jurisdiction of _-//~~\\-_ \-^-/ ( (( 88 )) ) / \ ~-\\__//-~ ® `^' ® Motion Picture Affiliated with Association of America AFL-CIO The persons and events in this motion picture are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution Paramount A Viacom Company